SEQUEL OF BE PRESENT : BE PRESENT 2
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: [SEQUEL] berhentilah mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kecilku... Kaihun,Lumin and other...
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL OF BE PRESENT**

SUMMARY: [SEQUEL] berhentilah mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kecilku...

**Kaihun,Lumin and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak kecil kini tengah berlari mengelilingi sebuah taman dikota seoul, dia terlihat begitu bahagia tatkala sang adik kembarnya mengejarnya sambil berteriak.

"jongdae hyung kembalikan mobil-mobilanku..." teriaknya sambil mengejar namja kecil bernama jongdae tersebut.

"shireo... weeee" jawabnya lalu kembali berlari hingga.

HUUPPP

Tubuh mungil tersebut langsung diangkat oleh seorang namja tan dan tampan sambil tersenyum lalu diikuti oleh namja milky skin dan cantik mendekati anak kecil yang kini tengah menunduk tersebut.

"jongdae-ya cepat kembalikan mobil-mobilan adikmu atau semua game yang appa belikan untukmu appa sita ?" kata namja tan tersebut sambil mencubit pipi jongdae sayang.

"appa tidak seru, ini mobil-mobilanmu baekki" kata jongdae sambil memberikan mobil-mobilan itu dan masih digendongan appanya.

Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya lalu mendekati namja milky skin tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"umma...baekki juga mau digendong sama appa ?" rengek baekhyun pada ummanya.

"shireo, kau dengan umma saja aku dengan appa" kata jongdae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang appa.

"umma...hiks...hiks..." baekhyun langsung mendekati sang umma lalu memeluknya.

Namja milky skin tersebut langsung melihat namja tan tersebut dan seakan mengatakan –gendong baekhyun atau...- namja tan tersebut langsung menurunkan jongdae setelah mengiming-imingi untuk membelikan game baru. Namja tan tersebut langsung mendekati baekhyun dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun.

"habis ini kita mau kemana" tanya jongin.

"kerumah suho halmonie..." teriak baekhyun senang.

Sehun dan jongin tersenyum lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju menuju rumah suho dan kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_6 years later_

Sehun namja milky skin itu kini tengah bersibaku didalam dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami dan kedua anak kembarnya. Tiap pagi semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu dia mulai menjalani sebuah rumah tangga bersama jongin karena sebuah _kecelakaan _tapi akhirnya saling mencintai.

Tak berapa lama diapun selesai memasak, dia mulai melepaskan celemek yang sedari tadi menempel dibadannya lalu mencuci tangannya. Dia berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar anak kembarnya berada. Dia kini sudah berada diruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih dengan tulisan

**-CHEN DAN BAEKKI ROOM-**

**-DON'T DISTRUBE ME OR WE KILL YOU-**

Sehun tersenyum melihat papan yang tertempel dipintu kedua anak kembarnya tersebut. Dia jadi teringat dimana 3 tahun lalu saat baekhyun dan chen dengan serius belajar karena ada ujian sekolah, dengan tidak sengaja sang appa –_jongin - _membuka secara paksa pintu tersebut hanya karena tak bisa membuka kaleng ikan tuna. Saat itu sehun tidak berada dirumah selama 1 minggu karena menjaga suho yang sudah dia anggap seperti ummanya sendiri itu sakit. Semenjak saat itu sikembar langsung menempelkan papan bertuliskan itu.

Sehun berjalan masuk mendekati salah satu ranjang yang berada disudut kamar tersebut. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi sanga anak.

"dae-ii cepat bangun, sarapan sudah siap" kata sehun kepada chen.

Chen langsung meliukkan badannya diranjang yang berukuran queen size tersebut, dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"umma..." katanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"cepat bangun setelah itu mandi lalu bangunkan adikmu. Setelah semua siap langsung kebawah kita sarapan. Ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat kesekolah barumu" kata sehun menyemangati anaknya.

Chen atau jongdae ini langsung memerosotkan tubuhnya dari ranjang kesayangannya lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang baekhyun.

Melihat itu sehun langsung keluar kamar sikembar. Dia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan jongin, dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dia menengok dan benar simister kim belum bangun. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang berukuran king size tersebut, dia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah damai sang suami setiap paginya.

"mister kim cepat bangun, anak-anak sudah menunggu..." kata sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi jongin.

"..." tak ada respon dari jongin.

"jongin-nie..." lagi sehun mencoba.

"..." masih tidak ada respon hingga...

"YAA! KIM JONGIN BANGUN SUDAH PAGI, KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT BEKERJA DAN TERLAMBAT MENGANTAR ANAK-ANAK SEKOLAH" kata sehun berteriak sampai ngos-ngosan.

Jongin langsung membuka matanya mendengar teriakan sang istri, ini sudah biasa dipagi hari karena notabenenya jongin sangat susah dibangunkan. Dia langsung duduk dan mencium bibir sehun singkat.

"morning kiss..." katanya.

"cepat mandi anak-anak sudah menunggu" kata sehun.

Jongin langsung beranjak dari kasurnya lalu sehunpun langsung keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda ketika keluarga kecil kim jongin menyantap sarapan pagi mereka, sikembar sudah biasa makan ditemani oleh keheningan karena kedua orang tuanya mengajarkan untuk khusyuk dalam makan.

Akhirnya acara sarapan pagi mereka pun selesai. Sehun langsung mencuci piring dan mangkuk yang merka pakai untuk makan tadi.

"yeobo kami berangkat..." teriak jongin dari luar.

Mendengar teriakan jongin,sehun langsung meninggalkan cucianya lalu berlari keluar rumah, dia tersenyum ketika melihat sikembar kini sudah menggunakan baju _junior high school_ nya. Sehun mendekati sekembar lalu mencium pipi mereka.

"hati-hati disekolah barumu sayang, umma sayang kalian" kata sehun.

"kami menyayangi umma" teriak mereka sambil memeluk ummanya.

"kau juga hati-hati yeobo" kata sehun pada jongin.

Chu..

Mereka berciuman ..

1 detik...

4 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

"appa cepat nanti kami terlambat kesekolah hari ini adalah pengenalan murid baru disekolah" teriak baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya karena terlalu jengah melihat umma dan appanya berciuman sedangkan chen kini sudah berada didalam mobil.

"ne..ne..., kami berangkat yeobo" teriak jongin lagi.

Mobil ferrari merah itupun langsung melaju meninggalkan rumah besar itu yang kini hanya tertinggal sehun saja.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah selesai merapikan dapurnya, kamarnya dan kamar sikembar hingga jam 09.00 pagi. Setelah itu dia langsung mandi, tak berapa lama diapun selesai mandi.

Sehun mengambil i-phonenya lalu langsung menelpon kyung soo.

"yeoboseo..."

"_hunie, yeoboseo"_

"begini hyung sepertinya aku akan terlambat datang jadi kau yang buka tokonya ne?"

"_eum ne, aku juga baru mau berangkat biasa chansoo sedang rewel saat aku titipkan pada jung ahjumma"_

"eum ne, mian hyung aku merepotkanmu"

"_tak apa, ya sudah aku berangkat dulu pelanggan sudah banyak yang menelpon untuk memesan bunga"_

"ne, hati-hati hyung"

TTIIIT...

Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak, dia langsung memakai bajunya, hingga semuanya siap. Dia berjalan turun kelantai dasar lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dia brangkat dengan senyuman indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya, lalu masuk kedalam toko bunga yang sudah dia buka semenjak usia sikembar berumur 4 tahun. Bersama kakak iparnya –kyung soo- lah dia memulai bisnis dengan membuka toko bunga ini. Dia melihat kyung soo dan beberapa pegawainya yang sedang bekerja. Ada yang menyiram bunga, memetik bunga, menanam bunga dan merangkai bunga.

Diantara sederet pegawai itu, kyung soo juga membantu merangkai bunga. Jangan salah walaupun kyung soo itu pemilik toko bunga ini bersama sehun dia tetap bekerja membantu pegawainya.

"annyeong, selamat pagi semua..." teriak sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Mendengar sang pemilik toko selain kyung soo menyapa para pegawai lainpun juga menyapa sehun termasuk kyung soo.

Sehun berjalan mendekati kyung soo dan duduk disampingnya dia mulai membantu kyung soo merangkai bunga.

"mianhae hyung aku terlambat ?" kata sehun.

"gwenchana sehun-ah, lagi pula tadi pagi kau sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk sikembar karena sikembar baru masik _junior high school _kan" jawab kyung soo panjang lebar.

"ne hyung, malah mereka berkata sangat susah memakai bajunya"

"dasar sikembar, lalu mereka sekolah dimana ?"

"di SM high school"

"wuah, itukan sekolah seni paling terkenal diseoulkan ?"

"ne hyung, merekalah yang bersikeke ingin masuk untung karena mereka berbakat mereka bisa masuk"

"sikembar memang hebat"

Mendengar kyung soo mengatakan seperti itu sehun tersenyum. Sikembar memeang sudah berbakat sedari kecil, suara mereka merdu sekali apalagi sikakak –jongdae- suaranya indah saat menyanyi tapi sangat cempreng ketika berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger dihidungnya, kepalanya berdenyut ketika melihat map-map berisikan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

KRIEEET...

Pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tinggi tampan dengan senyuman idiotnya siapa lagi kalau bukan suami kakaknya –park chanyeol-. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja jongin lalu duduk dibangku didepan meja jongin.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya jongin sambil menatap chanyeol.

"begini, perusahaan dari jepang menerima presentase dari kita minggu lalu. Jadi mereka ingin menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan kita. Lalu lebih lanjutnya lagi CEO perusahaan jepang tersebut ingin membicarakannya denganmu lebih lanjut" kata chanyeol panjang lebar sambil membuka map-map yang dia bawa tadi lalu menyerahkannya kepada jongin.

"berapa lama ?"

"sekitar 2 minggu"

"hyung ikut ?"

"tidak, masih banya yang belum diselesaikan disini"

"kapan aku akan berangkat ?"

"besok pagi sekitar jam 08.30"

"baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih hyung"

"eum, cheonmayo. Kalau begitu aku tingal dulu"

Jongin mengangguk, lalu chanyeolpun keluar dari ruanganya. Dia kembali memijit pelipis kepalanya, 2 minggu lagi aku meninggalkan kalian dirumah – gerutu jongin- didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mau membeli bunga ditoko kami..." kata sehun kepada pelanggannya.

Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum lalu keluar dari toko bunga miliknya. Dia langsung berjalan kedalam ruangan pembuatan merangkai bunga. Dia mendekati kyung soo.

"hyung, aku pergi dulu. Kesian sikembar pasti menungguku untuk dijemput" kata sehun.

"ne, hati-hati kalau begitu" jawab kyung soo.

Sehun tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya pada pegawainya lalu berjalan keluar toko. Mobilnya melaju.

.

.

.

2 namja imut dan tampan kini tengah duduk dihalte, menunggu jemputannya. 2 namja yang terlihat mirip itu sedari tadi hanya diam, mereka sibuk sendiri. Namja satu yang imut dengan mata sipitnya itu kini tengah serius memakan 1 cup es cream rasa strawberrynya sedangkan namja satunya dengan wajah mirip dinosaurus itu –menurut namja imut disebelahnya- itu kin tengah membaca komik manga dan mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya, hingga...

TIITTT...TIT...

Suara klakson mobil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil putih itu.

"umma..." teriak namja imut itu kepada ummanya.

"eum ada apa baekki..." jawab ummanya –sehun-

"kata appa, tadi appa yang akan menjemput kami. Lalu kenapa umma yang menjemput kami ?"

"appa sedang sibuk sayang"

"begitu ya..."

"bagaimana dengan sekolah barunya ?"

"wah bagus dan ramai sekali umma, baru masuk aku sudah mendapatkan seorang teman yang cantik dan tampan bernama zhang yixing. Dia sangat baik umma"

"oh ya ?"

"ne. Umma tau, karena aku dan jongdae hyung kembar jadi kelasku dipisahkan. Umma tau tidak, jongdae hyung suka pada yixing teman baruku itu ketika dia menjemputku ketika pulang sekolah tadi dia jadi sphecless melihat yixing . Kekeke"

"apakah benar itu jongdae hyung ?"

"aniyo umma, baekki bohong. Aku hanya suka dimplenya saja. Aishh lihat saja kau baekhyun, tidak ada lagi es cream gratis selama 1 minggu kedepan"

"yak,,,yak,,, kok bisa begitu aku kan berkata jujur"

"berkata jujur berkata jujur tapi jangan dilebih-lebihkan"

"aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, itu kan memang kenyataan"

"aishh kau ini..."

"sudah sampai ayo cepat turun, masuk rumah cuci kaki kalian lalu tidur siang"

"eum arra umma"

Mereka berdua lalu turun dari mobil lau masuk rumah dan masih bertengkar, sedangkan sehun dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak kembarnya.

.

.

.

.

"sampai kapan kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh sayang..." kata seorang namja dengan pipi bulatnya tersebut.

"..." tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"ayolah sudah 10 tahun lebih kau melihat gerak-gerik mereka tapi kau belum melancarkan aksimu"

"diamlah sayang, secepatnya aku akan melancarkan aksinya"

"bagus sayang, aku sudah tak sabar melihat pertunjukkan mengasyikkan itu"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lalu mulai melajukan mobil sport hitamnya itu. Hingga mobilnya melaju sangat jauh dan bercampur dengan hiruk pikuk kota seoul.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam dikediaman keluarga kim jongin begitu sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu hingga baekhyun menghentikan keheningan tersebut.

"selesai..." katanya dengan suara merdunya itu.

"selesai..." kata jongdae juga tak kalah keras.

"habis ini cuci tanganmu dan kaki lalu masuk kamar dan belajar,arra ?" kata sehun pada sikembar.

"arra umma.." teriak mereka berdua dengan suara cempren khasnya.

Jongin yang melihat kedua anak kembarnya tersenyum dan gelen-geleng kepala. Lalu dia melihat kearanh sang 'istri' yang kini sibuk merapikan dan membersihkan meja makan.

"yeobo, setelah ini kita langsung masuk kamar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata jongin lalu meninggalkan sehun sendiri didapur.

"eum" gumam sehun.

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun dan jongin sudah berada diatas ranjang, mereka berdua kini saling memeluk. Hening, hingga jongin memecah keheningan tersebut.

"yeobo..." kata jongin sambil mengelus pipi sehun.

"eum" kata sehun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan jongin.

"besok pagi aku akan kejepang,jadi..."

"kenapa kau tak bilang, aishh betapa pabbonya kau"

"diamlah dulu yeobo aku belum selesai bicara"

"aisshh teruskan"

"jadi aku kejepang selama 2 minggu, kau dan sikembar aku tinggal tidak apa-apakan ?"

"tentu saja, itu resiko menjadi seorang istri CEO, kim jongin"

"jinjja ?"

"eum, minggir aku mau mengemas pakaianmu dulu. Dasar baru bilang kalau mau kejepang"

"mian"

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu mulai membuka lemari untuk merapikan baju-baju jongin untuk dibawa kejepang besok.

.

.

.

.

"uhhh...ehmmm...jong.. " desah sehun ketika junior jongin tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

Mereka berdua saling mendesah, malam ini adalah malam yang panas bagi jongin dan sehun. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka sedang bergulat dan juga terdengar desahan demi desahan didalam kamar tersebut. Untunglah kamar mereka kedap suara kalau tidak sikembar bisa mendengar desahan mereka dan sikembar tidak akan segan-segan untuk berteriak.

Hingga kahirnya merekapun sampai dipuncak gairah mereka, wajah sehun memerah sambil menutup matanya ketika dirinya orgasme sebaliknya jonginpun juga.

Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang memeluknya possesive lalu menutupi tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru muda tersebut.

"jaljayo princess..." kata jongin sambil mencium puncuk kepala sehun

"nado prince" jawab sehun tersenyum lalu sehun tertidur, jongin pun akhirnya juga ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kini mulai gelisah ketika dirinya kini sedang duduk diatas pinggiran bathup, kakinya di hentakan tak karuan hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak air.

Dia terus memandangi benda berukuran persegi panjang tersebut. Dia mendengus dengan bosan ketika benda itu tak bereaksi sama sekali.

DRRTT...DRRRT...

Dia berjalan mengambil i-phonenya yang berada diatas nakas kamar mandi tersebut.

"yeoboseo"

"chagi..."

"wae jongin-ah ?"

"tidak ada apa-apa hanya merindukanmu saja. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak ?"

"seperti biasa selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele"

"hahaha dasar anak itu, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu chagi ?"

"baik-baik saja sayang"

"bagus kalau bagitu, aku tutup dulu kerjaan disini sangat menumpuk"

"ne,tapi jangan telat makan sayang"

"eum, bye chagi"

"bye"

TIIITTT...TIIIIIIITTT

Sambungan telepon tersebut diputus jongin secara sepihak, sehun mengembalikan ponselnya lalu kembali duduk dipinggiran bathup dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu dan berdoa semoga benda itu berfungsi. Dia lihat benda itu dan dia tersenyum ketika benda itu berfungsi dengan yang dia harapkan.

'kembar kau akan menangis ketika mendengar berita ini' pikir sehun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan jongdae berjalan menuju mobil berwarna putih tersebut. Mereka masuk mobil tersebut, mereka duduk dijok belakang, mereka saling menatap ketika melihat sang umma tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"umma kenapa senyum-senyum ada yang salah ?" tanya baekhyun to the point.

"eh aniyo umma hanya sedikit bahagia saja hari ini" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum.

"mwo bahagia, memang appa hari ini pulang ?"

"ani"

"lalu ?"

"sebentar lagi kalian memiliki adik"

"mwo, maksud umma...umma hamil ?"

"eum"

"jinja ?"

"ne"

Sikembar lalu terdiam ketika mendengar sang umma mengatakan sedang hamil. Wajah mereka ditekuk. Tidak terima rupanya, sehun tersenyum. Dia sudah tau bahwa sikembar tidak akan mau memiliki adik lagi apalagi jongdae. Menurutnya memiliki adik seperti baekhyun saja sudah susah apalagi ada yang baru lagi dia akan angkat tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk sebulan ditambah lagi 2 hari lagi jongin akan datang dari jepang. Dia turun kelantai dasar melihat sikembar kini tengah menonton televisi dengan diam tidak ada suara cerewet mereka.

'tumben' pikir sehu didalam hatinya.

Dia mendekati sikembar lalu duduk disamping jongdae, melihat sang umma duduk disampingnya dia langsung menggeser duduknya diikuti oleh sehun. Sehun melihat jongdae seperti itu dia hanya menautkan alisnya.

"ada yang mau ikut umma belanja ?" tanya sehun sambil beranjak dari sofa tersebut.

"..." diam tidak ada yang menjawab, sikembar serius melihat channel televisi tersebut. Sesekali mereka tertawa tidak menhiraukan ummanya yang saat ini sedang mengajak mereka.

"kalau kalian tidak mau ya sudah, umma pergi jaga rumah baik-baik" kata sehun lagi lalu keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa barang-barangnya dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Sedari tadi dia memanggil kedua anak kembarnya tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, dia lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Dia berjalan tidak ada siapa-siapa diruang tengah, lalu dia membawa barang-barang itu kedalam dapur lalu mulai merapikan bahan makanan selama 1 bulan itu.

Hingga selesai, dia merasa ada yang salah. Tumben sekali sikembar tidak keluar kamar.

Karena khawatir sehun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kekamar sikembar, dia buka pintu tersebut perlahan.

Gelap

Tidak ada cahaya didalam kamar itu, semua gorden tertutup. Hingga akhirnya.

KLIK...

Lampu menyala, sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahay lampu bohlam merasuki penglihatannya.

Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat sang anak kembar kini tengah diikat kedua tangan dan juga kakinya dan jangan lupa mulutnya juga dibekap. Dia ingin mendekati sikembar tapi audar tepukan tangan menginterupsinya.

"huhuhu,,,,,,,,kita bertemu lagi oh sehun" kata namja cantik tersebut dengan senyuman yang penh intimidasi tersebut.

Mata sehun kembali membelalak ketika siapa namja cantik yang ada didepannya selama ini, setelah 12 tahun tak bertemu, namja yang membuatnya sakit.

"Lu...Luhan..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

ling-lng balik lai bawa sequel ff be present, ini ling-ling baru dapet feelnya gitu. Dan juga ini ngetiknya pas temen ling-ling lagi presentase. Kucing-kucingan juga sih ama gurunya tapi untung bisa.

Oh iya mian ya NC-nya ga' hot, ling-ling merinding ngetiknya kalau disuruh baca sih gak :D .

Mohon reviewnya ya... yang banyak


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL OF BE PRESENT**

SUMMARY: [SEQUEL] berhentilah mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kecilku...

**Kaihun,Lumin and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

.

.

.

Sehun langsung berjalan mundur ketika mengatakan nama namja cantik itu, sehun semakin gemetar ketika luhan mendekatinya. Oh jangan lupa luhan mendekati sehun tidak sendiri tapi dengan dua pria tinggi dan tegap. 2 namja itu menyeringai melihat sehun ketakutan.

Luhan tersenyum dengan smirk andalannya.

"apa...yang ing...in kau lakukan lu..." kata sehun bergetar.

"aku, hanya ingin jalan-jalan kerumah teman semasa SMA ku saja apakah salah ?" kata luhan lagi dengan senyuman smirknya.

Sehun langsung beringsut ketika badannya sudah membentur tembok.

"to...long le...lepaskan anak-anakku..." kata sehun bergetar dan kini air matanya mulai turun.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia mendekatkan mlutnya kesalah satu namja yang ada disampingnya. Namja itu tersenyum dengan smirknya, hingga akhirnya luhanpun selesai lalu dia berjalan duduk disamping sikembar yang saat ini sedang duduk dibawah lantai persolen yang dingin ditambah lagi tangan dan kaki mereka diikat dan mulutnya juga dibekap.

Namja tinggi tersebut mendekati sehun bersama temannya.

"lakukan sesuka mu, daehyun dan junho" kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menatap namja yang bernama daehyun dan junho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

GREP..

Mereka berdua langsung memegang tangan sehun, membawa sehun keranjang queen size milik jongdae. Sehun meronta tapi kedua namja tersebut tak menghiraukan sehun.

"kau duluan baru aku" ucap namja yang bernama daehyun tersebut kepada junho.

Junho mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu junho menampilkan smirknya, sehun menggeleng ketika tangan junho mulai membuka baju v neck tipis milik sehun. Lagi-lagi junho tak mendengarkannya.

Hingga sehun kini full naked, desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut junho. Sedangkan sehun dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sikembar pun juga menagis ketika melihat sang umma diperkosa didepan matanya sendiri. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

"jongdae..ahhhhhh...baekkihhh...umma mohon ahhhh tutupahh mata kalian" kata sehun ketika kini junior junho sudah menumbuk prostatnya.

Baekhyun dan jongdae menurut apa perkataan sang umma, mereka menutup matanya.

Luhan yang melihat itupun tersenyum, lalu dia berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan jongdae. Dia membuka kain yang sedari tadi membekap mulut mereka.

"umma..hiks...hiks..." kata baekhyun dengan sesegukan menanahan tangis.

Desahan demi desahan itupun keluar, Hingga akhirnya junhopun sampai puncaknya,dia menyemprotkan spermanya didalam hole sehun. Lalu dia melepas juniornya dari hole sehun. Dia beranjak lalu memakai celananya.

Sehun meringkuk diranjang tersebut, kotor sudah badan sehun. Dia hanya menangis.

"pelayanan belum berakhir oh... maksudku kim sehun" kata luhan sambil tertawa keras.

Lalu namja yang bernama daehyun itu mendekati tubuh naked sehun yang kini sedang meringkuk diranjang. Daehyun langsung membalik badan sehun, mata sehun membelalak ketika kini daehyun sudah naked. Sehun menampilkan muka memohonnya tapi sayang, daehyun tak mengiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun rasanya muak ketika melihat namja yang satunya lagi kini tengah memperkosa ummanya tersebut. Dia memberanikan diri berdiri, untung saat ini ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya dilepas oleh luhan.

"lepaskan ummaku lepaskan hiks...hiks..." kata baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan daehyun yang kini sedang memasuki hole sehun.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat baekhyun menarik tangan daehyun, dia tak tau sejak kapan baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya. Seakan ada yang mengganggu daehyun langsung mendorong baekhyun.

BRAKKK...

Baekhyun terjatuh mengenai meja belajar milik jongdae, baekhyun kesakitan ketika tangannya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Sehun membelalakkan matanya dia ingin berontak tapi kekuatan daehyun sangat kuatn.

"baekkiii..." kata sehun berteriak sambil masih berontak.

Baekhyun memegangingi tangannya yang terluka, darahnya tak mau berhenti. Oh apakan dia tak ingat dia memiliki penyakit _hemofilia. _Karena penyakit itu darahnya saat ini tak berhenti mengalir. Jongdae yang melihat adiknya terluka dan teringat penyakit adiknya itu ingin berlari tapi sayang, tangan dan kakinya masih terikat sangat kuat.

Sehun yang melihat baekhyun merintih kesakitan hanya bisa melihatnya dengan nanar, daehyun terus menggenjot holenya yang sangat liar itu.

Baekhyunpun berinisiatif merobek baju yang saat ini dia pakai untun menali pergelangan tangannya agar darah itu berhenti, tapi na'as darahnya tak berhenti-henti.

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari daehyun, dia klimaks didalam hole sehun. Setelah mencabut juniornya dari hole sehun lalu kembali memakai pakaiannya. Sedangkan sehun dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil kemeja kebesaran yang dia pakai tadi lalu mendekati baekhyun yang terluka.

Luhan tertawa sangat nyaring ketika melihat adegan anak dan ibu tersebut. Dia lalu beranjak dan mendekati sehun yang saat ini memeganggi tangan baekhyun yang terluka.

"ak tak akan segan-segan membunuh atau menganggu hidupmu setiap hari jika kau tak memberikan jongin padaku. Hahahahah" kata luhan sambil menjambak rambut sehun.

Sehun menagis mendengar kata-kata luhan, tidak dia tidak mau meninggalkan jongin dia mencintai jongin. Setelah mengatakan itu luhan dan beberapa orang namja tadi meninggalkan sehun dan kedua anak kembarnya. Merasa luhan sudak pergi, sehun kembali memegangi tangan baekhyun.

"baekkiii... tahan sebentar ne umma akan melepaskan ikatan jaongdae lalu membawamu kerumah sakit" kata sehun sambil berlari menuju jongdae untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

Ikatan itu terlepas, sehun menginteruksi jongdae untuk membawa baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan sehun kini berjalan untuk mengambil celana untuk dia pakai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kini menggeliatkan badannya dikasur berukuran king size tersebut, dia sekarang disebuah apartement dijepang. Sedari tadi tidurnya tidak nyenyak, pikirannya tidak enak dengan sehun dan sikembar. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

"_yeoboseo"_

"yeoboseo chagia"

"_jonginnie wae ?"_

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak ?"

"_eh...eh..ne. mereka baik-baik saja..."_

"hunie gwenchana"

"_eum ne"_

"ya sudah kalau begitu"

"_jongin..."_

"ne..wae ?"

"_kau jadi pulang besok ?"_

"ah iya, sepertinya aku harus kembali 1 minggu lagi"

"_jinja..."_

"eum memangnya kenapa ?"

"_tidak ada apa-apa"_

"ya sudah kalau begitu, jaga kesehatanmu dan juga anak-anak aku mencintaimu"

"_nado"_

TIIITT...

Sambungan teleponpun diputus secara sepihak oleh jongin. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja pikirannya kacau. Padahal dia baru saja menelpon sehun dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, tapi pikaran tidak enak itu selalu mengganjal.

-_mudahan mereka baik-baik saja-_

.

.

.

.

Sehun menangis sambil terus mengelus tangan baehyun yang dingin tersebut. Kini sehun tengah berada didalam ruangan rumah sakit karena baekhyun yang sedari tadi darahnya terus mengalir. Sehun tak berhenti menangis melihat anak kesayangannya itu harus terbaring di ranjang pesakitan ini.

Jongdae sedari tadi sudah tertidur disofa yang berada diruangan tersebut. Sehun mengelus pipi putih baekhyun, dia terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

Hingga akhirnya sehun tertidur sambil terus menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja milky skin kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya matahari menerpa indra penglihatannya. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka seluruh matanya, dia menengok kesana kemari mencari seorang anak yang kata baekhyun mirip 'dinosaurus' itu yang tadi malam tidur disofa. Merasa tidak ada shun langsung berdiri dan ingin keluar tapi pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja dengan wajah angelic dan senyuman yang teduh tersebut berjalan mendekatinya.

"kau mau kemana ?" tanyanya namja itu yang kini tengah memegang pundak sehun.

"aku hanya ingin mencari jongdae umma, apa kau tau ?" jawab sehun kepada namja yang dia panggil _umma_ tersebut.

"dia ketoilet karena kebelet" jawabnya yang kini tengah memeriksa baekhyun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika mendengar bahwa jongdae hanya ketoilet. Sehun takut kalau luhan mengambil jongdae darinya, jangan sampai.

Dia mendekati namja yang ia panggil umma tadi. Dia lalu mengelus pipi sehun, melihat itu namja berwajah angelic itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"bagaimana dengan keadaannya umma ?" tanya sehun ketika suho – namja berwajah angelic- itu selesai memeriksa baekhyun.

"sepertinya baekhyun harus mendapatkan transfusi darah sekrang, karena lukanya itu darahnya terkuras" jawab suho dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, dia langsung terduduk dibangku yang tadi dia duduki untuk tidur. Dia mengurut pelipis kepalanya, kepalanya sakit.

"darahku tidak cocok dengan baekhyun, hanya jongdae dan jongin saja yang cocok dengannya" kata sehun sambil mendongak menatap suho, airmatanya sudah hampir tumpah.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menepuk pundak sehun "berarti jongdae atau jongin yang harus mendonorkan darahnya, kalau tidak baekhyun akan kekurangan darah dan fatal bagi hidupnya" jawab suho dengan senyuman angelicnya.

Sehun hanya memandang suho dengan wajah sendunya.

"kau harus sarapan sehun-ah, jaga kesehatanmu dan juga calon bayimu ini" kata suho sambil mengelus perut sehun yang msaih rata tersebut. "dia perlu nutrisi" kata suho menambahkan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, suho kembali tersenyum melihat sehun.

"akan aku ambilkan makanan untukmu dan jongdae tunggu disini ne ?" kata suho sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Sehun kembali mengangguk, lalu dia mengelus kembali tangan anak kesayangannya. Dia merindukan baekhyun yang cerewet, merindukan baekhyun yang manja dan masih banyak lagi. tak terasa airmatanya kembali menetes membasahi tangan putih nan pucat milik baekhyun.

Jongdae yang melihat ummanya menangis juga ikut menangis. Dia saat ini berada dilur, tadi ketika dia kembali dari toilet dia mendengar percakapan ummanya dan halmonienya, kalau baekhyun harus mendapatkan transfusi darah secepatnya. Dia hanya melebarkan matanya ketika yang cocok hanya darahnya atau darah appanya saja dengan baekhyun. Jongdae menangis, dia memang masih kelas 7 junior high school tapi pemikirannya sudah dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan jongdae makan dengan keheningan, umma dan anaknya ini hanya diam ketika sedang makan. Hingga jongdae memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada sang umma.

"umma pakailah darahku untuk transfusi darah baekhyun" kata jongdae sambil menatap ummanya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika jongdae meminta untuk mendonorkan darahnya untuk adik kembarnya.

"aniyo, kita tunggu appa saja ne" jawab sehun setenang mungkin.

"menunggu appa, apakah umma mau baekhyun harus kehabisan darah. Dia memerlukannya sekarang umma"

"tapi umma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu dae-iie"

"umma jangan pikirkan aku, sekarang pikirkan baekhyun saja dulu. Aku tidak apa apa"

Sehun hanya menhembuskan nafasnya kasar ketika sifat egois jongdae keluar, seperti inilah jongdae bila sudah egois, bila keinginannya tak dipenuhi dia pasti terus memaksanya hingga dia bisa mendapatkannya.

KRRIETT...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan suho. Dia mendekati jongdae dan sehun yang kini sedang makan. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping jongdae.

"bagaimana sarapan kalian ?" tanya suho sambil mengelus rambut kehitaman milik jongdae.

"enak" jawab jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"bagus kalau begitu"

Jongdae tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih tersebut.

"halmonie, aku ingin mentransfusikan darahku untuk baekhyun. Boleh tidak ?" tanya jongdae dengan puppy eyesnya.

"tidak boleh sayang, usiamu masih 13 tahu yang boleh mendonorkan darahnya hanya orang yang berusia 17 tahun" jawab suho dengan senyuman angelicnya.

Jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban halmonienya tersebut. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan jongdae, suho langsung menatap sehun yang kini wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja sehunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kini tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya, dia memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya sakit, dia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari sehun dengan berita buruk. Baekhyun berada dirumah sakit dan perlu transfusi darah darinya. Benar berarti perasaan jongin malam tadi. Tadi malam ketika dia menelpon sehun semuanya baik-baik saja tapi tadi pagi sehun malah mengabarinya dengan keadaan terbalik.

Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat kerjanya, merapikan meja kerjanya. Dia hari ini harus pulang. Dia berjalan lau menuju ruangan pemilik perusahaaan.

"maafkan saya tuan, sepertinya bisnis kita ini harus kita tunda dulu" kata jongin.

Namja paruh baya tersebut membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan jongin.

"kenapa bisa begitu Mr kim ?" tanyanya.

"anakku sedang sakit, dia perlu transfusi darah. Dan hanya darahku saja yang cocok dengannya"

"kalau begitu baiklah, sampaikan salamku kepada Mrs kim"

Jongin mengangguk lalu kelura dari ruangan tersebut. Dia langsung menelpon seseorang untuk membeli tiket unutu keseoul hari ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya ketika dirinya memutuskan teleponennya secara sepihak. Jongin marah basar ketika dirinya menceritakan bahwa baekhyun terluka saat bermain bersama jongdae dan kehabisan darah. Dia tidak mau menceritakan hala yang sebernarnya. Dia lalu kembali mengelus tangan baekhyun lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia menangis, dia sudah lelah menangisi hidupnya, apakah hidupnya harus seperti ini, dikejar-kejar oleh luhan untuk menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya demi jongin ? dia ingin keluarga kecilnya bahagia tidak ada gangguan lagi.

KRIEETT...

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan suho, dia mendekati sehun dan menepuk pundaknya.

"bagaimana..." tanya suho kepda sehun.

"jongin hari ini kembali" jawab sehun lirih. Dia sedari tadi masih mengelus pipi baekhyun.

Suho menatap nanar sehun, haruskah hidup sehun sesedih ini. Suho hanya bisa berdo'a semoga sehun bisa melewatinya.

.

..

.

.

...

Jongin akhirnya sampai juga, dia berjalan dibandara sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Dia menarik kopernya, dia menggunakan kacamata hitam. Tampan memang ditambah lagi dengan kulit tan sexy itu, maka dari itu luhan tak pernah bisa melepas jongin.

Jongin menyetop taksi lalu dia langsung menaikinya.

.

.

.

"sehunniee, kau kenapa ?" tanya suho kepada sehun yang kini tengah memegang perutnya.

"sa...sakit umma" jawab sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati suho, soho makain membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat selangkangan sehun penuh darah. Oh apakah sehun keguguran. Suho langsung membantu sehun dan membawanya keruangannya dan merebahkan sehun diranjang yang ada diruangan suho.

Suho langsung memanggil suster dan langsung menangani sehun.

-_oh tuhan aku mohon jangan berikan aku cobaan lagi-_

.

.

.

Jongdae kini tengah tertidur sambil terduduk, dia disuruh sang umma menjaga adiknya. Dia begitu terlelap hingga tak tau kalau kini ada seseorang tengah menyelinap masuk dan memegang alat pernapasan sang adik. Dia menggeliat ketika mendengar suara, dia lalu mulai mengerjapkan matanya hingga akhirnya matanya benar-benar terbuka. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat namja itu ingin mencabut alat pernapasan adiknya.

"halo sayang, kita bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aduh penyakitan lagi . Terlalu cepet deh kayanya ngeposnya. Masalah saya minggu depan udah UTS huhuhuhu T.T makanya dicepetin. Apalagi mau magang makin tambah sibuk az. Dan kaya'nya chapterdepan lebih lama lagi deh ngepostnya, masalahnya UTS nya ampe 2 minggu lebih 2 hari. Jadi ditungguya.

Mohon reviewnya, bagi yang jadi **HANTU **terima kasih juga udah mau baca nie ff


	3. Chapter 3

**SEQUEL OF BE PRESENT**

SUMMARY: [SEQUEL] berhentilah mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kecilku...

**Kaihun,Lumin and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

.

.

.

derap langkah kaki seorang dokter tampan kini tengah terburu-buru, hingga akhirnya dia sampai ditempat yang dia tuju.

"suho uisha, tuan kim sudah siap" kata dokter tampan tersebut.

Suho yang dipanggil pun menengok setelah menangani sehun.

"lakukan transfusi darah sekarang choi uisha, kau yang melakukannya. Aku sedang menangani sehun" jawab suho.

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Dokter yang dipanggil choi atau lebih lengkapnya lagi choi siwon itu langsung keluar dari ruangan suho lalu mendatangi jongin yang kini tengah duduk diruang tunggu.

"ayo tuan kim ikut saya" kata siwon.

Jongin langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki siwon.

.

.

...

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar ketika menangani sehun, dia langsung menyuruh suster yang ikut menangani tadi keluar. Dia memijit pelipisnya ketika sehun seperti ini, suho menatap sehun nanar . sehun saat ini tengah pingsan karena insiden tadi,dia mengelus tangan kurus putih nan pucat milik sehun. Air mata sehun hampir keluar tapi harus dia tahan ketika mendengar sehun melenguh mau bangun.

Sehun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka. Dia melihat keseliling dan hanya ada suho –_sang umma angkat -_ , dia melihat suho tersenyum padanya diapun juga balik tersenyum kepada suho. Ketika dia ingin duduk perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Suho yang melihat sehun kesusahan untuk duduk lalu membantu sehun.

"sayang ada yang ingin umma katakan ?" kata suho sambil mengelus tangan sehun.

"apa umma jangan katakan ini tentang..." kata sehun terputus lalu mengelus perutnya.

"ya ini tentang bayimu, maafkan umma yang tak bisa menolongnya" kata suho lagi-lagi sambil mengelus tangan sehun.

"maksud umma aku keguguran ?" kata sehun yang kini air matanya hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, tangis sehunpun akhirnya pecah. Dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Melihat itu suho langsung memeluk sehun penuh sayang.

"bayimu sungguh baik sehun, mungkin ini belum waktu yang tepat. Dia mengerti keadaanmu" kata suho bijak sambil terus mengelus punggung sehun.

Sehun masih sesegukkan dia tak percaya akan keadaannya saat ini.

-_kenapa kau pergi sayang, baru berapa minggu kau ada diperut umma tapi kenapa kau pergi-_

.

.

.

...

Jongdae berdiri sambil terus menatap namja cantik tersebut.

"jangan ganggu adikku" katanya sambil memegang namja cantik itu yang kini tengah memegang alat pernapasan baekhyun.

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum lalu mendorong jongdae hingga terjatuh. Badannya membentur guci yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Guci itu pecah dan mengenai punggung jongdae, punggung jongdae pun berdarah. Jongdae meringis kesakitan karena terkena pecahan guci tersebut.

"aku tak mengganggu adikmu, aku hanya ingin membuatnya tidak sakit lagi" jawabnya santai lalu melepas alat pernapasan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersengal-sengal ketika alat pernapasannya dilepas, namja cantik iti –_luhan -_ tertawa pusa melihatnya. Jongdae menangis, ingin sekali dia membantu adiknya tapi sayang ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya hingga dia pingsan.

"bagus sayang, ayo cepat pergi setelah ini pasti ada pertunjukkan menarik" kata luhan sambil menggandeng namja berpipi chubby tersebut. Mereka keluar ruangan baekhyun yang sangat berantakan itu .

.

.

.

...

KRIEET...

Mata siwon terbelalak ketika melihat ruang rawat baekhyun, dia dan beberapa suster langsung berlari mendekati jongdae dan baekhyun. Suster tersebut terkejut ketika melihat alat detang jantuk baekhyun.

"uisha, tuan baekhyun..." kata-kata suster tersebut terputus.

Siwon langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat keadaan baekhyun. Dia lalu langsung menekan-nekan dada baekhyun setelah itu dia langsung memasang alat pernapasan baekhyun kembali.

"suster tolong panggilkan suho uisha dan kau obati luka jongdae. SEKARANG!" katanya penuh penekanan.

Suster tersebut langsung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu keluar ruangan tersebut.

Suster tersebut berlari menuju ruangan suho, untung ketika dia belok dilorong lainnya dia menemukan suho yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki oleh namja milky skin dan disebelahnya da jongin. Dia langsung menghampiri suho.

"uissha .. " katanya sambil menetralkan pernapasannya karena lelah berlari.

"ada apa tiffany ?" tanya suho.

"baekhyun... baekhyun..."

"ada apa dengan baekhyun ?" tanya sehun sambil memegang tangan tiffany, dia takut baekhyun kenapa-napa.

"tadi ketika aku dan choi uisha masuk ruang rawat ruang baekhyun untuk mentransfusi darah untuk tuan baekhyun ... kami melihat tuan jongdae pingsan dan punggungnya terluka terkena guci sedangkan tuan baekhyun detak jantungnya tak teratur sangat lambat" kata tiffany panjang lebar.

Ketiga orang tersebut membelalakkan matanya, sehun kini mulai meneteskan airmatanya, mendengar itu suho langsung berlari keruangan baekhyun. Jongin langsung mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki sehun.

.

.

.

.

...

BRAAKK!

Pintu ruang rawat baekhyun terbuka dengan keras, suho langsung mendatangi siwon yang kini tengah memeriksa baekhyun.

"ambilkan alat pengejut jantung sekarang!" kata suho.

Siwon langsung mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepda suho, suho mulai meletakkan alat pengejut jantung tersebut kedada baekhyun.

Jongin dan sehun kini sudah sampai diruangan tempat bekhyun dirawat. Dia menatap nanar ruangan tersebut. Pertama yang dia lihat adalah baekhyun yang kini tengah ditangani oleh suho dan siwon sedangkan jongdae kini tengah tengkurap dan punggungnya diobati oleh para suster. Jonginpun juga, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Haruskah cobaan 13 tahun lalu itu kembali lagi. dia langsung memeluk sehun dan mulai menangis. Sehunpun juga.

-_oh tuhan berikan keluargaku kekuatan agar kami bisa melewati cobaan ini-_

.

.

.

.

...

Akhirnya ketika sudah hampir 2 jam menunggu diluar, suho dan siwon beserta para suster pun keluar. Jongin langsung berdiri sedangkan sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya.

"umma bagaimana dengan keadaan baekhyun dan jongdae ?" kata jongin penuh kekhawatiran.

"jongdae sekarang sedang istirahat sedangkan baekhyun..." kata kata suho terpotong dia menampakkan wajah sedihnya. "kami tak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya, jika baekhyun tidak siuman selama 2 hari kedepan berarti dia mengalami koma" Kata suho yang kini mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Sehun kini sudah meneteskan airmatanya, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin langsung kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi tunggu, badannya serasa sangat lemah. Airmatanya menentes inikah akibatnya bila kau dulu menghianati seseorang. Melihat itu siwon langsung pergi setelah meminta izin kepada suho.

Suho berjalan menuju sehun, dia langsung memeluk sehun menenangkannya. Bagaimanapun sehun adalah _anak angkatnya_, dia tau perasaan sehun saat ini. Setelah mengetahui dirinya keguguran ditambah lagi baekhyun semakin parah dan jongdae terluka. Suho tidak tau itu ulah siapa, mungkin hanya sehun yang tahu dan sikembar saja yang tau.

Hingga akhirnya sehunpun sudah berhenti menangis.

"umma aku ingin melihat baekhyun dan jongdae ?" kata sehun.

"ne, biar umma antarkan. Jongin kau juga ingin ikut masuk ?" kata suho kepada jongin.

"aku ingin disini dulu umma" jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

Setelah mendapat jawaban jongin, suho langsung membawa sehn masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun dan jongdae.

KRIEETT...

Pintu berwarna putih itupun terbuka, memperlihatkan 2 orang anak yang kini tengah tertidur diranjangnya masing-masing. Suho langsung mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai sehun saat ini.

"umma aku ingin melihat baekhyun..." katanya lirih.

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman, hingga kursi roda tersebut berhenti disalah satu ranjang yang terdapat seorang namja muda yang cantik dan imut tapi sayang kecantikan keimutan wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh alat bantu pernapasan, selang dimana-mana membuat hati sehun kembali miris. Dia memegang tangan baekhyun dan mengelusnya, kembali setetes airmata sehun jatuh dari mata indahnya. Dia mencium tangan baekhyun berkali-kali, menggumamkan kata maaf yang tak pernah habis dari mulut mungilnya. Suho yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung sehun yang bergetar, bagaimanapun juga sehun adalah anak angkatnya dia juga tak tega melihat sehun terpuruk.

Dibalik pintu putih tersebut jongin juga tak kalah histerisnya menangis, melihat keluarga kecilnya terguncang, ketika mendengar baekhyun belum siuman, jongdae yang punggungnya terluka dan yang tambah menyesakkan lagi calon keluarga barunya harus pergi. Jongin terus menangis sesenggukan, dia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar sehun suho maupun orang yang ada dirumah sakit tak mendengarnya.

.

.

...

Hari ini sehun dan jongdae sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah berada dirumah sakit selama 2 minggu, sedangkan baekhyun sampai sekarang dia belum siuman. Terlihat kini sehun sedang membereskan pakaian jongdae dan miliknya. Hingga akhirnya semuanya sudah selesai.

"cha kita pulang dae-ii" kata sehun sambil menggandeng jongdae.

"umma tunggu." Kata jongdae lalu kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang baekhyun."baekki, hyung dan umma pulang dulu ne. Nanti kalau kami ada waktu luang kami akan kesini lagi untuk menengok baekki" tambahnya sambil mencium pipi tirus baekhyun. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju umma dan pamannya.

"umma, paman Tao ayo kita pulang..." katanya dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, sedangkan Tao dia langsung mengusak rambut jongdae. Merasa rambutnya dirusak oleh Tao dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Tunggu ada Tao ? ya, Tao kembali lagi kekorea setelah meneruskan kuliahnya dicanada, dia ingin kembali kekorea hanya ingin tinggal bersama sang umma. Apakah kalian tau, kedua orang tua Tao –kris dan suho- bercerai setelah Tao lulus dari senior high school. Masalahnya adalah kris dan suho memiliki prinsip yang berbeda dalam urusan rumah tangga mereka, makanya mereka bercerai. Setelah mendengar perceraian umma dan appanya, Tao sebenarnya ingin memilih tinggal bersama suho dikorea karena kris menginginkan Tao berkuliah dicanada jadi Tao mengikuti kris kecanada. Setelah berkuliah disana sekitar hampir 7 tahun dan sudah mendapatkan gelar master tao kembali kekorea dan tinggal bersama suho. Kini Tao menjadi CEO perusahaan milik kris yang bercabang dikorea yaitu Wu Corp.

Kita kembali lagi ke sehun dan jongdae, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah megahnya, Tao kini membantu sehun untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Sehun membawa koper milik jongdae sedangkan Tao membawa koper milik sehun. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah, terlihat rumah tersebut sangat sepi sekali.

"mian kalau terlalu sepi Tao-yah" kata sehun sambil tersenyum.

"umma aku ingin kekamar aku mengantuk" kata jongdae sambil mencium pipi sehun.

"jaljayo, sayang" jawab sehun sambil mencium puncak kepala jongdae.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan sang umma, jongdae langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan setelah meminta izin juga kepada Tao. Tao membanu sehun mengangkat kopernya kedalam kamar, sedangkan sehun kini sudah berada didalam dapur untuk membuatkan Kopi untuk Tao.

"ini kpoinya Tao, mian aku hanya bisa buatkan ini untukmu" kata sehun sambil menaruh secangkir kopi dimeja ruang tamu.

Tao tersenyum lalu meminum kopi buatan sehun tersebut "gwenchana, kapan jongin akan pulang ?" tanya Tao sambil menaruh kopinya lagi.

"tadi saat aku telpon katanya dia akan pulang terlambat malam ini karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai"

"oh ya, kalau begitu aku temani kau sampai jongin pulang ?"

"tidak usah Tao-iie, tidak apa-apa. Kesian umma kalau kau tinggal sendiri"

"umma tidak apa-apa aku tinggal"

"gwenchana Tao, besok kau kerjakan. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang"

"baiklah, hati-hati ne. Aku pulang"

Setelah mengatakan Itu Tao langsung pulang, sehun mengantarkan Tao hingga depan rumah.

.

.

.

.

...

Sehun kini sedang menunggu jongin di sofa ruang tamu, sudah jam 2 dini hari tapi jongin belum pulang. Sehun sudah berkali-kali menelponnya tapi tak jongin angkat. Bahkan jongdae pun sudah terbangun berkali-kali karena mengigau, sehun khawatir kalau jongin kenapa-napa.

TING...

TONG...

Mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya berbunyi sehun langsung berlari dan membuka pintu tersebut. Saat dibuka dia menemukan suaminay –jongin- sedang mabuk berat. Baju kantornya yang berantakan, rambut berantakan dan bau alkohol dimulut jongin. Jonginpun pulang tidak menggunakan mobilnya, melainkan dengan taksi. Melihat itu sehun langsung membantu jongin masuk membawanya masuk kedalam kamar setelah pintu depan dikunci oleh sehun.

Sehun membaringkan badan jongin dikasur, membuka jas kantornya, dasinya dan semua yang berbau baju kantor. Dan kini hanya tersisa boxernya saja, sehun ingin mengganti baju jongin dengan baju piyama tapi tangannya ditarik oleh jongin. Jongin langsung menarik tangan sehun hingga badan sehun menindih tubuhnya.

"kau memang hebat dalam seks Lu...aku suka itu..."

DEG...

.

.

.

.

...

Hai, ling-ling balik, mian kalau updatenya lama masalahnya UTS. Sepertinya ling-ling updatenya seminggu sekali deh, dan mian belum bisa balas REVIEW karena terlalu sibuk. Tapi tenang, review kalian udah aku baca kok.

Mian kalau ceritanya makin gaje, feelnya lagi habis .

Mohon REVIEWNYA ya bagi para **hantu** makasih udah mau baca walaupun ga' Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEQUEL OF BE PRESENT**

SUMMARY: [SEQUEL] berhentilah mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kecilku...

**Kaihun,Lumin and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT 2**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M-preg**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

"kau memang hebat dalam seks Lu...aku suka itu..."

DEG...

Jantung sehun seakan berhenti ketika jongin menyerukan nama itu lagi. setetes air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"ayo kita lakukan lagi sayang..." kata jongin sambil menarik sehun.

"Heyy.. waeyoo? Aku sangat merindukanmu chagi" ucap jongin yang mulai menjilati belakang telinga sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan geli. Karena sehun yang terus memberontak akhirnya jongin memutar posisi sehun. Kini sehun berada dibawah.

"Aku merindukanmu luhanieehh" ucap jongin yang berbisik ditelinga sehun.

DEG

Sehun menutup matanya cairan bening itu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin terus meracau menyebut nama luhan di telinga sehun membuat tubuh sehun lemas. Sakit sekali bukan jika suamimu menggodamu dengan menyebut nama orang lain?

Tangan jongin mulai nakal, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus junior sehun yang masih tertidur dibalik celana piyamanya sementara tangan jongin yang lain meraba perut datar sehun hingga berhenti di nipple kiri sehun, mencubitnya perlahan. Sehun semakin memejamkan matanya erat akibat perlakuan jongin sebenarnya gerakan kedua tangan jongin tidak bisa dibilang kasar namun jongin melakukannya dengan intensif sehingga siapapun pasti akan terbuai dalam permainannya.

Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing piyama sehun dan sedetik kemudian sehun telah half naked dibuatnya. sehun terus berusaha memberontak namun memang jongin lebih kuat sehingga sehun tidak dapat menghentikan jongin. Jongin mengecupi bahu sehun seraya melepaskan celana piyamanya. Kini tubuh milky skin dan polos milik sehun terpampang jelas didepan jongin yang menatap sehun layaknya sebuah hidangan makan malam.

Jongin tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia meraup bibir tipis milik sehun, melumat dan menggigitnya seolah tidak ingin melewatkan setiap inci tubuh sehun. sehun memukul pelan dada jongin bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis. Ciuman jongin berpindah menuruni leher jenjang sehun, mengigitnya lalu dihisap hingga leher putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan. Jongin membuat beberapa kiss mark disekitar perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Sehun yang sudah mulai terangsang medongakkan kepalanya membuka mulutnya seolah mengeluarkan desahan saat jongin menghisap dan memelintir kedua nipplenya secara bersamaan. Junior sehun terlihat memerah dan sudah berdiri sempurna dengan cairan precum di ujungnya.

"Luhaniehhh mendesahlah dan sebut namaku hhh" ucap jongin.

Namun sehun bisa apa ? Ia hanya menangis mendengar perkataan jongin barusan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketika tangan jongin yang memelintir nipplenya kini beralih meremas bokongnya yang memang terlihat bulat. Sementara tangan jongin yang lain mengocok junior sehun dengan tempo yang cepat. Tubuh sehun bergetar hebat menerima rangsangan jongin terlebih lagi lidah jongin masih setia pada nipple pink sehun, menggigitnya dengan gemas hingga tampak sedikit darah yang keluar dari nipple sehun.

sehun meremas rambut jongin ketika ia merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut. Seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, hingga sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika cairan cintanya keluar membasahi tangan dan tubuh jongin. Tubuh sehun lemas seketika.

Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia langsung membuka seluruh boxer yang masih ia kenakan hingga terpampanglah junior jongin yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

Tubuh sehun bergetar, ia terus menangis saat mendengar hanya nama luhan yang jongin sebut. Jongin menjilat wajah sehun seduktif lalu meraup bibir tipis itu, menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

jongin langsung menaikkan kedua kaki sehun dibahunya, ia meletakkan bantal dibawah bokong sehun bertujuan agar cairan cintanya nanti langsung masuk memenuhi hole sehun. Tak lupa jongin juga memberikan banyak kissmark di daerah paha dalam sehun agar sehun lebih relax. Jongin memposisikan juniornya didepan lubang sehun, kemudian menuntunnya masuk dalam sekali hentak hingga...

"Argghhhhhhh appoooo!" sehun berteriak dengan mata terpejam. Melengkungkan tubuhnya seraya meremas sprei yang sudah kusut dibawahnya.

Sedetik berikutnya ia membuka matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata itu semakin deras keluar dari sudut mata sehun. sehun terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahhhh so tight babyy" jongin mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan ritme yang cepat, tubuh sehun ikut tersentak tiap bertubrukkan dengan jongin.

sehun meremas sprei yang ada dibawahnya menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit diarea bawahnya. Sungguh tubuhnya kini terasa seperti terbelah dua. Jongin terus menghentakkan juniornya dalam tubuh sehun hingga menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Aahh damn it luhaniee your so sexy hhhh"

30menit berlalu jongin terus menumbuk sweet spot sehun hingga sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat. Membusungkan dadanya dengan tatapan yang sayu seolah menggoda jongin untuk menyentuhnya. Jongin meraup bibir yang sedikit terbuka dibawahnya itu seraya tangannya kembali memelintir nipple sehun.

sehun merasakan bokongnya semakin penuh, mungkin jongin sudah hampir sampai. sehun yang kembali merasa juniornya berkedut bergerak gelisah.

CROT

Mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan jongin makin menaikkan tubuh sehun agar spermanya masuk sempurna kedalamnya. sehun menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dada jongin. Tubuh sehun terkulai lemas.

"kau memang hebat lu..." kata jongin lalu menjatuhakan tubuhnya disamping sehun.

Sehun meringis ketika junior jongin dicabut dari holenya. Jongin langsung memeluk sehun dari belakang hingga akhirnya dia terlelap. Sedangkan sehun, kini masih terisak sambil melihat bayangan dirinya didinding kamarnya dan jongin.

.

.

.

...

Matahari kini sudah mulai memancarkan cahayanya, hingga membuat namja tan itu harus mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi dan jendela kaca yang gordennya sudah terbuka.

Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka dengan sempurna menampakkan 2 pasang mata kelamnya. Dia menguap sangat lebar, melihat keselilingnya. Tempat ini menurutnya Tidak terasa asing baginya, dia mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat dirinya yang masinh full naked. Dia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, mungkit efek dari meminum banyak alkohol.

KRIEETT...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan seorang namja milky skin dengan hanya menggunakan baju kemeja berwarna putih transparan memperlihatkan lekuk badannya itu dan sebuah handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya.

Jongin meneguk salivanya susah, melihat 'istrinya' memakai baju nan seksi itu. Seakan diperhatikan dia langsung mendongak dan mendapati jongin tengah menatapnya intens. Dia langsung berlalu, tidak menatap jongin sedikitpun. Dia menuju lemari dan mengambil celana jeans selututnya. Setelah itu dia langsung ingin keluar.

"cepatlah mandi, sarapan sudah siap" kata sehun sambil berlalu begitu saja tak menatap jongin. "oh iya dan satu lagi, jongdae sudah berangkat sekolah. Dia dijemput oleh Tao" tambah sehun lagi hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Jongin hanya diam, apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya ? apakah malam tadi sehun tau bahwa dirinya habis bercinta dengan luhan ?

"AAARRGGHHHHH..." jongin berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi hingga air matanya meleleh keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

...

Sehun memerosotkan tubuhnya ketika dia habis menutup pintu kamarnya. Air matanya jatuh dari kedua belah mata indahnya.

"aku mencintaimu...jongie..." lirih sehun sambil mengusap kasar airmatanya.

Seperti ini kah jalan cintanya dengan jongin, yang dia anggap setelah tidak ada luhan lagi keluarganya bahagia, tapi ternyata tidak. Keluarga kecilnya kembali dirusak oleh luhan, mungkin dulu sehun memang salah mengambil jongin dari luhan tapi setelah waktu itu sehun hamil, dia pergi meninggalkan jongin yang ada jongin kembali lagi padanya dan meninggalkan luhan.

KRIEETT...

Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka sehun langsung berdiri dan mengusap air matanya kasar, sedangkan jonginhanya diam mematung diambang pintu kamarnya. Hatinya seakan teriris melihat sehun menagisi dirinya 'lagi'. dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Disana terdapat sehun tengah menuangkan susu coklat yang sepertinya untuk jongin, lalu mengoles selai coklat pada roti tawar. Jongin duduk menatap sehun dengan intens, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga jongin selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, suasana tetap hening.

Jongin mendekati sehun yang kini tengah sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor, jongin memeluk sehun dari belakang membuat sehun tersentak kaget.

"ada dengan mu chagi...?" tanya jongin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sehun.

Sehun sedikit menggeliat "tidak apa-apa" jawabnya santai.

"mianhae~~~~" kata jongin sambil mencium pipi sehun.

Sehun diam tak menjawab permintaan maaf dari jongin, dia langsung melepas pelukan jongin melap tangannya yang basah lalu mulai menyibukkan diri lagi.

"cepatlah berangkat kerja, perusahaan membutuhkanmu" jawab sehun sambil menaru piring-piring yang sudah mengering.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendekat lagi kepada sehun.

"ada apa lagi, cepatlah beranglat !" bentak sehun yang kini matanya mulai memerah menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Jongin hanya memandang sehun sambil membatu, dia langsung memeluk sehun erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan sehun.

"mianhae...jeongmal.." kata jongin sambil terus mendekap sehun.

sehun diam lalu mendorong jongin agar melepas pelukannya.

"pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa" kata sehun lalu beranjak meninggalkan jongin yang diam membatu didapur sendiri.

Air mata jongin kini mulai menetes membasahi pipi berkulit tan nya. Lalu kembali berteriak dan mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

-_seharusnya aku tak bertemu luhan lagi-_

.

.

.

.

.

...

_3 week later_

Musim gugur kini tengah melanda ? korea selatan, hingga membuat seorang namja milky skin terus mengeratkan hoodienya lalu sesekali dia juga mengeratkan hoodie milik seorang namja yang tidak din=bilang kecil lagi tapi bisa dibilang remaja di kursi rodanya. Namja yang berada dikursi rodanya itu tersenyum ketika sang 'umma' mengeratkat hoodie miliknya.

"gomawoyo umma..." katanya sambil mencium pipi tirus ummanya itu.

Sang 'umma' tersenyum melihat kelakuan salah satu jagoan kecilnya.

"umma...baekki... disebelah sana tempat paman yang biasa berjualan sosis panggang sudah buka. Aku ingin beli...umma..." rengek salah satu namja yang kini tengah menggandeng tangan ummanya.

"kau juga mau baekki ?" tanya sehun –namja milky skin itu kepada baekhyun.

"ne, sudah lama umma aku tak membeli..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu ayo kita beli..." teriak sehun.

Lalu jongdae –salah satu namja mungil- itu langsung berlari dan membuat hoodie yang dia pakai agak sedikit terbuka.

"dae-iee,,,,,,,,pakai hoodie mu dengan benar. Cuacanya mulai dingin sayang." Teriak sehun.

"ne..." teriaknya.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat jongdae yang begitu antusias sekali, sedangkan sang adik hany mengerucutkan bibirnya dikursi roda yang sedang didorong ummanya.

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

"hahhh...ini syal baekhyun, mian tadi aku harus mencarinya dulu dimobil" kata seorang namja tinggi berbadan atletis, bermata panda dan satu lagi tampan. Itu sambil mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari.

"eum gwenchana Tao-ah, seharusnnya yang minta maaf itu aku. Menyuruhmu mengambil syal untuk baekhyun" kata sehun menanggapi perkataan tao sambil memakaikan syal berwarna baby blue itu pada baekhyun.

"tak apa, oh iya dimana jongdae ?" tanya Tao sambil menggandeng tangan sehun.

"itu disana, dikedai sosis" jawab sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil didekat pinggir jalan dan terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah memekan sosis panggangnya.

Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah salah satu jagoan sehun, lalu dia langsung menatap sehun sambil mengelus perut rata sehun.

"oh iya, yang didalam sini juga ingin sosis panggang ?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum.

"sepertinya iya" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum.

"EKHEMM..." kata sehun menginterupsi perbincangan antara sang umma dan sang ahjusi pandanya.

"cepatlah umma, aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakan sosis panggang itu" kata baekhyun.

"arra...arra" jawab sehun lalu mempercepat jalannya itu.

.

.

.

...

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 P.M, hingga malaikat-malaikat kecil sehun kini sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpinya. Sehun membenarkan selimut mereka hingga batas leher mereka, lalu mencium puncak kepala baekhyun dan jongdae.

"good night baby...jalja..." kata sehun lalu mematikan lampunya.

Sehun keluar menutup pintu kamar sikembar, lalu dia trun menuju lantai dasar melihat Tao kini sedang menonton acara kesukaannya yaitu 'film action'. Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Tao, seakan sofanya sedikit bergerak ? dia langsung melihat orang disampingnya.

"kau tak pulang Tao ?" tanya sehun sambil melihat film action yang ditonton Tao.

"kau sudah mengatakannya kepada jongin ?" Tao tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun tapi malah menanyakan kembali pada sehun.

"belum" jawab sehun singkat.

Tao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "katakan secepatnya, dia adalah suamimu dia perlu tau tentang kehamilanmu" kata Tao sambil mengelus telapak tangan sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya kini jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya itu, Tao lagi-lagi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu langsung memeluk sehun. Menenangkan namja yang telah mengisi hatinya belasan tahu lalu sampai sekarang. Dia mengelus punggung sehun sayang, lalu melepas pelukannya, menatap langsung sepasang hazel indah milik sehun hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman biasanya tak ada yang menuntut hingga...

BRAAKKK...

"SEHUN..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

TBC

Hai...hai ling-ling balik lagi, akhirnya bisa ngepost nie terusan ff aneh ini. Mian ya baru bisa ngepost lagi masalahnya ada 3 masalah:

Ada insiden 'kecil' yaitu kecelakaan motor yang membuat tangan kanan ling-ling memar, luka terus bengkak. Jadi agak susah ngetiknya yang harusnya semalem udah jadi malah jadinya 3 hari.

UTS baru selesai.

Sebelum magang ling-ling kudu menuntaskan 15 mata pelajaran baru bisa magang, job training ama tes KKPI.

Mian jadi curcol nieh, oh iya ling-ling biki nie ff dengerin lagunya 2NE1 yang MISSING YOU itu aduh makin sedih az. Trus pas bikin NC-nya tuh ling-lng sambil belajar kimia ya ampun gimana susahnya tuh belajar kimia sambil bikin NC untung pas ngerjain soalnya ga' tertulis NC tuh . Mian kalo NC-nya ga' hot, itu az udah gemeteran ngetiknya tapi kalau disuruh baca suka :P.

mian ya ga' bisa balas review tapi review kalian udah ling-ling baca kok. Coba aja ni tangan ga' luka pasti udah ling-ling balesin atu-atu.

Yaudah kalau gitu, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca ff gaje ini. Tapi khusus buat para hantu sekali lagi makasih udah baca walaupun ga' ninggalin jejak.


End file.
